Amor e Ódio
by Aline Potter
Summary: Amor e Ódio.Tiago et Lílian.Um amor maior que tudo...Quando o Ódio vira Amor, e o Destino se faz Realidade...CAP.3 NO AR!
1. Introdução

Cap 1:Introdução  
  
-Jessica Burner, advertida por correr no corredor do 4º andar.Menos 5 pontos para a Lufa-Lufa.Anotou, Potter?  
  
-Ahn?  
  
-Sinceramente, Potter, quando você vai crescer e prestar atenção nas suas responsabilidades como monitor-chefe?  
  
-Não pretendo...  
  
Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans.O monitor e a monitora-chefe de Hogwarts.Essas discussões eram freqüentes, afinal, eles não se suportavam, desde o 4º ano.Será?  
  
-Ah, deixa que eu faço o relatório - falou Lílian, monotonamente - Apenas fique nesta sala, ou eu vou ser obrigada a delatar sua irresponsabilidade para a Profª Mc Gonagall.  
  
-Ok.  
  
O silêncio reinava na sala, quebrado apenas pelo arranhar da pena no pergaminho.  
  
-Evans?  
  
-O que é, Potter?  
  
-Quer sair comigo?  
  
-Desista!  
  
*****  
  
-A fada é um animal pequeno e decorativo mas de pouca inteligência.É usada ou conjurada com freqüência pelos bruxos para servir de enfeite na decoração...  
  
Apesar de precisar muito do conhecimento sobre as fadas, Chloe não prestava atenção nas palavras pronunciadas por Remo Lupin, mas sim no garoto, um dos mais populares e bonitos da escola, perdendo apenas para Sirius Black e Tiago Potter.  
  
Quando ela finalmente desviou sua atenção do garoto e começou a se perguntar onde estariam Lílian e Tiago, por coincidência, eles estavam entrando na sala comunal, ela mal-humorada, como sempre. Remo parou sua explicação e acenou para eles.  
  
-Como foi a reunião?-perguntou Chloe  
  
-Horrível!-falou Lily com raiva - Vou dormir.  
  
*****  
  
N/A:Então, o que acharam?Espero que tenham gostado!Por favor, mandem reviews!Eu sei q ta meio pequeno esse capítulo, mas, fazer o quê, eu não tinha mais nada para escrever...XD 


	2. I'll Never Break your Heart

Cap 2 ( I'll never break your heart  
  
N/A:Oi people!Demorou, né?Mas aqui está o 2º capítulo!!Esse e o 3º capítulo foram escritos numa "noite de inspiração"...Eu tava sonhando com isso, acordei (reparem que isso era às 3 h da madrugada) e comecei a escrever, com as letras das músicas no meu lado... - -' Bom, tudo o q eu tenho a dizer é...Aproveitem os capítulos e REVIEWS!Obrigada!  
  
...Now all I ask you is a chance  
  
To prove that I love you.  
  
Você sempre me desprezou, querida.Mas eu nunca desisti.Muitos acham que isso é somente orgulho.Mas eu sempre soube.Isso sempre foi amor.  
  
From the first day  
  
That I saw your smiling face  
  
Honey, I knew that we would  
  
Be together forever  
  
Desde que eu te vi em King's Cross, no 1º dia de aula, uma garotinha ruiva, sorrindo para a mãe e dizendo para o pai que iria se comportar e escrever uma carta a cada dia, eu soube.Mas somente no 5º ano eu tive coragem de te chamar para sair comigo.  
  
Ooh when I asked you out  
  
You sad no...  
  
I deserve a try just once  
  
Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong  
  
You walked in, you were so quick to judge  
  
But honey, there's nothing like me  
  
Você disse que não.Eu nunca desisti Me dê uma chance, Lily, querida.Eu tenho minhas qualidades!  
  
I'll never break your heart  
  
I'll never make you cry  
  
I'd rather die than live without you  
  
I'll give you all of me  
  
Honey, that's no lie  
  
Eu tenho meus defeitos, mas eu nunca conseguiria te fazer mal, ou viver sem ti.Eu te amo demais para poder fazê-lo.  
  
...But honey there's nothing like me  
  
Darling why can't you see  
  
Pode parecer arrogância, mas não há ninguém como eu. Porque, meu amor, você não vê isso?  
  
...No way, no how  
  
I'll make you cry  
  
I'll never break your heart  
  
I'll never make you cry  
  
I'd rather die than live without you  
  
I'll give you all of me  
  
Honey, that's no lie  
  
Eu posso ter fazer feliz feliz, Lily.Me dê uma chance, por favor!  
  
N/A:Podre, né?Curto demais, para variar um pouco...REVIEWS!!!!!!Eu sei que a fic tá podre, mas escrevam, nem que seja para dizer "Oi, tô lendo tua fic.Tchau". Please! 


	3. I Wanna Be With You

Capítulo 3 ( I wanna be with you  
  
Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo.Por mais que eu te odeie (ou ache que te odeie), eu quero cada vez mais ficar perto de ti.  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
It's crazy but it's true  
  
And everything I do  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
Eu adoraria saber como sua mente funciona, se você realmente me ama, ou se isso é só orgulho, e você vai me jogar fora depois que me usar.Mas EU TE AMO!  
  
I'd like to know your policy  
  
When it comes to me  
  
Like to know what's in your mind  
  
It's not easy to see  
  
I know now what I feel  
  
And what to do  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
And I'll be waiting  
  
Until you face the truth  
  
When the light is fadin'  
  
You know what I wanna do  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
It's crazy but it's true  
  
And everything I do  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
Eu sei que demorei para admitir, mas peço que você não desista de mim...Eu preciso de ti!  
  
...Wish you'd come and sey me free So that I can see All the things I've left behind What's missing in me I'm looking for a sign In the things you do I wanna be with you...  
  
N.A:Eu sei que demorei pra postar,. Mas é que eu andava muito ocupada...os próximos capítulos talvez demorem bastante também, mas eles vão ser sobre o Remo e a Chloe...  
Brigadão pra Madame Destany e pro PiToCo, pelas reviews!!!Que bom que vcs tão lendo minha fic, embora ela esteja uma porcaria... - -'  
Ah!As músicas que eu usei no capítulo 2 e nesse são: I'll never break your heart e I wanna be with you, do Backstreet Boys. 


End file.
